The Litigator
by mikenewtonisabadass
Summary: Edward encounters Bella for the first time over a settlement table. Bella represents a woman who has broken her leg at one of the Cullen's superstores. Bella and Edward must learn to calm their chemistry mixing business with pleasure. LEMONS :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, settings or plotlines within the Twilight series.

The girl obnoxiously fluttered her eyelids at me. I nearly threw up all over her. Why do women do this to me? I was incredibly irritated today for many reasons and was only more frustrated by this tittering twerp in front of me.

"Jessica, can you please tell me why I don't have the Leyman file in front of me right now?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

I knew perfectly well why I didn't have the Leyman file in front of me. Because my secretary and personal assistant was an incompetent bimbo. Jessica apologised and attempted flirtatiously flash her cleavage at me while bending down, while I averted my eyes and went to close the shutters. The phone rang, just as Jessica strutted (more so than usual) out the door.

"Ed, where are you? We have a deposition meeting with that hag who is suing us for negligence. You know, the one that slipped on that Orange Juice in California and broke her leg?" My brother Emmett drawled unexitedly down the phone.

His tone brightened considerably as he added, "By the way, how did you do with that broad, what was it… Sandra? The other night? She had good legs on her. And not to mention h" I cut him off venomously.

"Fine, thank you Emmett. I'll be at the Conference room in five, we'll see if we can settle."

I hung up on him immediately.

As I grabbed a clean white shirt from the closet in the corner of my office and pulled my current one roughly over my head, I turned to grab some water to see all the secretaries in the building staring at me through the glass with wide eyes. I closed the shutters slowly, glaring at them all.

As I walked out of my office in a clean shirt, Jessica handing me my briefcase (I trained her well) and wished me good luck to reach a settlement.

I thanked her icily after noticing she had lowered her shirt by a button.

As I reached the conference, I found Emmett demonstrating to Jasper with a baseball bat how you would break a man's legs. As I entered, he quickly changed it to appear he was demonstrating his swing.

"Where's the client?" I asked impatiently.

Emmett looked unperturbed at my impatience. "They are minutes late. Stuck in traffic."

"Where's her lawyer from?" I enquired.

"Some one woman firm from a place called Forks. Apparently, an old school friend."

"Well, shouldn't be too easy. What figure should we go to? To settle, I mean?'

"Hmmm, I'd say 20 k should do it. But that isn't the only figure I was considering." Emmett winked at Jasper, who grinned goofily back.

"Guys, stop it. The client's probably ugly as all hell. And I checked the file; she's 53."

I didn't want to have to go to court over this one, and I needed the boys on the task at hand.

"I guess you are right, as always," Emmett replied unenthusiastically. "And everyone knows lawyers are nothing to look at."

Just then, the conference room door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the characters, settings or plotlines within the series. Stephanie Meyer is responsible for the creation of these.

The conference room door opened slowly, and two women stepped inside. The first one, who looked older than 53, had short, curly grey hair tied up in an unflattering bun. She was walking on crutches and wore ugly bright tracksuit pant and an eighties style parka. She looked overconfident. I immediately felt sorry for her.

I didn't even glance at the lawyer. As soon as I knew there was nothing to distract the boys, I was happy. But oh so wrong.

We sat down at the long glass table – my two foreboding brothers and I, on one side, the client and her lawyer on the other. I still hadn't spared a glance to the lawyer, I was busy looking over some settlement papers. However, I had noticed in my subconscious that Emmett and Jasper were staring at something; I had no idea what.

I looked up to start pouring some water and begin the formalities. I grabbed the water jug and poured the client some water, my brothers and I some; and then I looked up to pour some for the client's attorney.

"Would you like some?" I asked lamely, dumbstruck. I had to stop myself from gasping. She was incredibly attractive. Attractive didn't even begin to describe it, she was godly. Her brown, chocolate, rich hair streamed down like it was melting over her shoulder in perfect waves. I gazed down to her large, bright brown eyes. They sparkled at me almost. I observed her beautifully long dark eyelashes, and her neat and tightly fitting business suit; right down to her impeccably fitted pencil skirt. I understood why the boys on either side of me were unmoving; I myself was the same. I was gaping at the most gorgeous creature I had ever set eyes on.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind," she replied coolly. To top it all off, she had a remarkably attractive voice as well.

I managed to spill the water all over the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone jumped up and Emmett and Jasper were surprised at my clumsiness. I suppose they thought there was method in my madness; maybe they thought I had tried to get her top wet or something.

"I'm sorry," I apologised bashfully.

"It's quite alright," the lawyer replied, still coolly but she sounded slightly annoyed. I suppose she might have thought I was trying to get her top wet too.

I cleaned everything up, but realized I had saturated some crucial documents. It was OK, though. I knew Jessica had them on file.

"Oh, I've got these wet. I'll have to go and quickly re-print them," I said unwillingly. I didn't want to leave the beautiful creature. I didn't want to look at her either, for fear I would lose my train of thought.

Emmett and Jasper were still dumbstruck, but as I left the room I heard Emmett come to his senses and try to chat up the lawyer.

I stumbled to my office, trying to regain my usual confidence, and bumped into Jessica. She giggled mercilessly, and I wondered what I could do to stop her flirting so shamefully with me.

"Jessica, I was wondering if you might go and reprint these; I got them wet." 

"Yes, Sir," she giggled, looking at my disheveled appearance. I decided to go and change while the documents were printing.

I walked quickly to my office, wanting to get back to the conference room. I grabbed a shirt from my closet, again, and was careful to close the shutters this time. I looked down to my desk while I was changing to see a yellow post it note saying that Sandra had called and said she would be coming over later that night.

I'd have to remember to stay out. Sandra had a serious drinking problem.

I was quickly changing my trousers (one leg was drenched) when I heard a knock on the door. I was about to tell Jessica to scamp off when the door opened suddenly and the tantalizing lawyer stalked in.

She immediately looked as shocked as I did as she found me without my pants on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she said and trailed quickly out the door again.

Could this be any more awkward? I asked myself. I wondered what had come over me. I was usually incredibly smooth with women. They threw themselves at me, for God's sake! And as soon as I come across a woman who slightly attractive and less than willing I lose my head!

I threw my jacket on and dashed to Jessica. I picked up the papers and without a word flew back to the conference room. As I walked in, Emmett and Jasper tried not look at me, as if ashamed. I realized they must somehow know what had just happened. The lawyer looked unimpressed and I knew Emmett had failed at cracking on to her.

I attempted to act as if nothing had happened. I also attempted not to look at the lawyer. I failed miserably at both tasks and continued to be incredibly unsmooth throughout the meeting.

"So, you've been invited to this meeting here today to talk about your negligence claim. Basically, the offer we are prepared to make is straight cash, and for this financial addition no one will here about how your injury occurred, you will not convince anyone to boycott the store and no other enquiry or appeal may be made regarding this matter." I spoke and did the honours as usual; Jasper and Emmett appeared only to be there for heavyweight value.

"What's the offer?" the lawyer asked cautiously.

I took out a piece of paper and was about to write when I heard a distinct, "Save a tree. Say it out loud."

Emmett cleared his throat theatrically; he was clearly enjoying this. His favourite game, negotiating, with some eye candy thrown in.

"We are prepared to offer you, Beryl Smith, twenty thousand dollars," he spoke clearly and grandly.

The lawyer quietly and quickly conversed with the client and replied calmly, adding a dazzling smile for value, "We will accept no offer under fifty five thousand dollars."

Surprisingly, Jasper let out a high pitched and nervously strung out laugh.

I just barely lifted my eyebrow and attempted to mimick her cool tone.

"Then, Ms Smith, we shall see you in court," I let out, sounding more like a petrified bird than my usual smooth self.

I knew it then, and I know it now. I just had to get her number. But how would I do it? She seemed so incredibly aloof, not interested in me at all. I was so not used to this behaviour that I purposefully rolled up my sleeves to try and imitate the Emmett look. Muscular and relaxed.

The client and lawyer left the conference room, and I quickly got up and ran to the elevator they were waiting for, talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Bella Swan. I didn't catch yours either." She looked bored.

"Edward… Edward Cullen." I was desperate. I noticed how red her lips were. I wondered what it would be like to kiss them…

"I'm sorry, was there anything else you wanted, Mr Cullen?" I realized I had been staring at her shamefully for about thirty seconds.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me tonight." I was getting desperate.

She raised her impeccable eyebrows. "I'm sorry Mr Cullen, but I think you'll have to try a bit harder than that. See you in court." She stepped into the elevator. The doors closed. She was gone.

I walked dejectedly back to my office. How could this be? Never before in my life had a woman rejected me. Never. My good looks and charm always had them falling over themselves trying to date me. I dropped to tie my shoelace when I heard an argument breaking out behind me. Emmett and Jasper's secretaries were arguing heavily over something.

"He's never said that to you! You're lying!" cried one.

"Well, I know that I was at his house this morning - and you certainly weren't!" the other shot back.

"Ladies, ladies," I said, switching on my usual charm that seemed to disappear when Bella Swan was around, "What is the matter?"

"Well, it appears Emmett has spent the night with both of us. On two different, consecutive nights." The first one explained, looking highly irritated.

Emmett waltzed up then, as if on cue, and said, "What's happening?"

Huge grin in place, as always.

Jasper was following, smiling at Jessica playfully.

"It would appear that you have pushed these young ladies around a bit too much of late," I said through gritted teeth.

Emmett's face fell.

I turned back to the two secretaries. "I'm sorry, ladies, but it would be a conflict of interest for me to keep you here. I will have you both transferred to the Chicago branch."

With that, I turned to Jessica to signal for possible new secretaries to be brought to my office tomorrow.

Now… back to Bella Swan…


	4. Chapter 4

That night, after brainstorming but finding no new dating strategies, I crawled into bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. It would definitely be a long day tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning. I had slept through my alarm clock. I raced out the door after eating two bites of toast and listening to the four messages Sandra had left me. It was time to change my number again.

"Jessica!" I yelled as soon as I got into the office.

"Yes?" she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. I noticed that her blouse had dropped another button. Geez, would the girl naked by Christmas?

"Start sending the secretaries in one by one." I had not failed to notice the long line of women waiting to fight for a spot to make Emmett and Jasper their coffee.

It was a long morning. Secretary after secretary, all as plain as a brown dog. I knew that I had to choose a good looking one because if they weren't they'd be fired by the end of the week for some minor infringement. But they also had to be sharp and sure not to take any crap from my two heartbreaking brothers.

One was ugly. One was incredibly stupid. One couldn't type. One didn't speak English. One thought England was in Africa. One was wearing shiny jeans and clear heels. One was only four feet tall.

As I was about to slam my head on the table in frustration, Jessica hoisted the door open and said, "Rosalie Masen to see you next."

Better not crack my desk in half with my forehead in front of a possible secretary. That probably wouldn't go down very well.

"Hi, I'm Edward…." My Gosh, Ms Swan could only just beat her. She had beautiful long and elegant blonde hair and an amazing figure. "…Cullen." I regained my senses quickly and invited her to sit down.

"So, which of the two spots were you thinking of applying for?"

"Mr Emmett Cullen's branch, Sir," she replied sharply.

"OK. At what speed do you type?"

"100 words per minute. And don't ask for proof!" She snapped and then flashed me a joking smile. Emmett was seriously going to thank me for this.

"Can you make coffee?"

"Perhaps."

I narrowed my eyes and asked cautiously, "Is England in Africa?"

"Not last time I checked."

Oh Thank God, I thought.

"Well Ms Masen, you're hired. If you could please go and tell the waiting applicants for Mr E. Cullen's office that the position has been filled. Then you can go and report to Mr Cullen right away, I'm sure he would be greatly appreciating of a new secretary right about now." I smiled at her. She didn't know how grateful I really was.

I was incredibly relieved.

I heard the groan that went up from outside. Jasper was lesser known for his good looks; he didn't romp around town as much as Emmett did.

"Now ladies," I said graciously, "There is still the position of secretary for Mr J. Cullen to be filled."

More women came and went. Still too ugly, too slow, too naive, too impressionable, too flirtatious. Too wrong.

Jessica repeated her act of saving me from cracking my desk as she ushered 'Alice Archer' in over the threshold.

She was very tiny. Quite short and incredibly petite. Her hair stuck up rather madly; she was pixie like. She jumped in hyperactively, however, and started babbling to me right away.

"Hi I'm Alice! Great to meet you Mr Cullen. I'm a great typist, I can type 90 words per minute. I worked in a café for a while so I make kick ass coffee – 'scuse the language, Mr Cullen – and I'm great with technology. Your computer got a virus? Oh no, that's a shame. I can fix it for you though! I graduated from my high school and won the Geography prize. I went to England last year; amazing. Just amazing. And I really would love to work with Jasper Cullen, because my cousin went to pre-school with him. Apparently he's also rather good looking! Do you fancy! Anyway, so I'll let you get a word in edgewise now Mr C – I hope you don't mind if I call you that – and you can tell me if I'm hired or not!"

I was startled she had stopped talking. I was busy writing some notes on a store in L.A. so I had grown used to her gurgling.

"What's that? Oh, yes, you're hired. Go tell all the other applicants to go home and skip off to Jasper's office. Third on the left."

Well, I'm glad that's done, I thought. Alice and Rosalie seemed quite interesting.

I set a court date for my run in with Ms Swan and continued to think of ways to serenade her into dating me. But I had thought of nothing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

It was Emmett and Jasper.

"I cannot thank you enough. How did you find these two? It is so incredibly satisfying to watch the blonde one put files in the bottom drawer." Emmett appeared pleased.

"Alice is… interesting. I think she likes me!" Jasper giggled. "I think I will never get greater pleasure ever again than when watching when she spilt some hot water on her blouse and had to change it." He looked dreamily into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett slapped Jasper on the back.

"Let's get out of here. I need to go ask Rose to pick up something I dropped from behind the couch."

He winked and flashed me a cheesy grin and I was angry. Emmett had the dream secretary; I was still no closer to getting my hands on Bella Swan.

"Yeah. And I think Alice needs to organise my books on the top shelf!" Jasper cried joyously. Two seconds later, they were out the door – but not before toying slightly with Jessica. I was glad that at least _she _was distracted, even if only momentarily.

Oh no. I groaned; it appears Jessica had decided on other ideas.

"Sir?" she attempted to peep prettily around the door, ending up squinting like a blind man.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Ms Swan on the line for you."

"What does she want?" My morale had lifted significantly.

"Not sure. I didn't ask." Jessica did not, on the other hand, like it that I was interested more in Bella Swan than her. I shooed her out and reached for line 4.

Before picking up, due to the fact I was nervous, I called Jessica back into my office.

"Jessica, how would you feel about," I leaned in a way I thought was alluring, and Jessica looked incredibly excited. She nearly swooned. "… doing those buttons on your blouse up?"

I could see virtually her entire bra by now.

"Oh, of course sir…" she scrambled hastily trying to do all the buttons up.

"Thank you. You were much prettier when you dressed conservatively."

She stumbled out, incredibly embarrassed. I know I shouldn't have toyed with the poor girl like that, but it was good fun. I remembered Bella Swan on the line and quickly picked it up.

"H'lo?" I said that rather complacently; I thought that she probably would have hung up by now. But a husky voice breathed down the phone back at me…

"Is that Mr Cullen?"

"Yes, Ms Swan. It is."

"I was wondering whether you had set a date yet." My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth. "For our trial." My heart sank steadily back down to my rib cage, where it belonged.

"Oh, yes. August the 24th."

"Well Mr Cullen, my client and I will see you then. There is still no thought in regard to a settlement, on our terms of course?"

"No," I said cautiously, "No there is not. Be sure to know, however, that if there was, you would be the first to hear of it."

"Right then. Goodbye, Mr Cullen. See you at the hearing."

"Wait!" I yelled, struck by inspiration that comes only once a year.

"Yes?" She sounded slightly irritated, but also slightly fake. I wondered whether she was aloof for her benefit or mine.

Whatever. I had to go for it.

"Ms Swan, I propose a deal for you. Should you win your case, you shall be in your full right to ignore my advances from here on. Should you lose… I am allowed one night with the pleasure of your company. For dinner, of course."

I thought I heard her catch her breath on the other side of the phone, but maybe it was my imagination. Maybe I was too used to women doing that.

"Mr Cullen, it is of my own free will, and of my own free will only that I will go out with a man. However, I'm not turning you down. See you in court."

And the phone went dead.

Oh well, at least there was some progress. She had not completely shunned my offer; there was still the off chance she could accept.

The phone rang again. I picked it up eagerly – perhaps she had reconsidered? Alas, my mother was announced in Jessica's giggling tone. I was regretting giving Rosalie to Emmett.

"Hey Esme. Sorry I haven't called."

"Why, that's perfectly alright Edward! Besides, I hear you are rather preoccupied of late."

How would Esme know of the court case? I wondered.

"Preoccupied?"

"Oh, don't worry dear. I hear it's nothing too bad. But rather bad timing, what with your court case and everything."

"What?!" I was really eager to know now.

"Why, that little crush on the lawyer, of course! Emmett tells me you are dead gone on her!"

Curse Emmett, I thought. I would be having a serious word with him in about a minute and a half.

"Oh Esme, it's nothing. Anyway, I got to go. I'm a little… preoccupied, as you would say."

"OK darling. See you tomorrow night, at the picnic? Don't tell me you forgot." Oh, of course! The damn Fire Brigade Picnic.

"Of course not. Bye!"

The line went dead. Jessica didn't bother to giggle when I walked malevolently up to Emmett's office door. I didn't bother to knock; Emmett didn't deserve that right now.

I barged in authoritatively and looked around at the office. All the shutters were closed, and there, in the corner, were Emmett and Rosalie – making out like teenagers at a drive in movie. They were enjoying themselves so thoroughly that when I walked slowly out and shut the door fairly loudly neither had noticed I was there. Oh well; good ammunition to use at a later date. I'll lt Emmett have his fun for now, I thought, he'll get what's coming to him.

Later that night I crawled into bed thinking and dreaming of Bella Swan accepting my offer.

I decided to play with Jessica a little more today, because yesterday I had found it strangely satisfying. I got up and dressed in the most expensive suit that I owned – an Armani fitted and tailored one – and tousled my hair just the way she liked it.

I sauntered into the office and smiled a heartbreaking smile at her.

"Any messages?"

It took her a minute to answer.

"Oh… no, sir. But this did come." She handed me a fairly large, flat package and continued to stare at me until I had reached the office door. Deciding to have some serious fun, I turned around to hand her three hundred dollar bills.

"Go have some fun. Take the morning off. But be back here by one; I have some letters to send."

She was dumbstruck, staring at the money, and hadn't even reached for her coat until I was safely inside my office.

I looked at the flat package like a kid at a Christmas present. I had a thing for unknown packages. Who knows what could be inside!

It turned out to be better than any gift I could ask for.

There was just a blank piece of cardboard with a picture of the scales of justice on it.

On the back, there was just a yellow post-it note with two words:

'You're on.'


	6. Chapter 6

So Bella Swan had decided not to shun my offer after all. I was pleased; but rather apprehensive as well. I knew that Ms Swan would be very tough to beat and the unspoken terms of our agreement would mean I would have to do all the work, instead of using one of the company's hot shot litigators.

"Jessica?" I yelled, and then remembered I didn't have a secretary for the morning.

I marched into Emmett's office and found him looking up Rosalie's skirt while she tried to dust the top shelf, hiding his glances by faking reading a letter.

"Hi Emmett. I have a bone to pick with you!" I said and dragged him outside.

"Thank God you got me out of there, or the bone you're picking me wouldn't be the only thing that's hard around – "

"Not funny. I saw you two making out yesterday, and I'll bust you to Esme if you don't help me out with something." I really needed his help.

"Um… I'm kind of busy. With some dusting… on the top shelf…" his eyes trailed to his closed office door. I had a fleeting consideration that maybe Emmett was thinking about Rosalie more than he would of a different secretary, but I got distracted.

"Oh really? Well who, may I ask, is responsible, for the 5"11 blonde bombshell making you coffee in the morning? More over, who is also responsible for Esme questioning me about a certain brown haired someone?"

"Err… you to the first one, and me to the second one. Alright, fine. What would this mysterious favour entail?"

I was relieved that he had finally agreed.

"Well, Emmett, I have gotten Ms Swan's consent for dinner for two."

"Sweet! Well done, bro! She had a great ass, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

I clenched my teeth. Bella Swan had something a little more than a great ass.

"Emmett, I only get this date on the one condition that we win our court case against the broken leg lady."

"Oh, so you want my help with the case?"

"Yes. Let's go get Jazz on board."

We marched to Jasper's office. Like the day before with Emmett's office, the shutters were closed. I was wondering if I was about to see a replay of yesterday's Rosalie-and-Emmett-suffocating-each-other-act, but was disappointed.

We walked in to find Jasper had set out a little golf putting system inside his office and that Alice was consistently bending over in a rather tight pencil skirt to pick up the balls. Jasper looked like he was greatly enjoying himself.

"Oh, hey guys. Just playing some golf."

"Yes…" I replied, looking at Alice's petite frame myself. "I think you were playing with something else as well." Emmett winked and grinned on cue, but I just stared at him disapprovingly.

Alice was distracted. She was talking hyperactively when we came in, and now she had paused in deep thought, as if she had run out of things to say. I doubted it, however.

Jazz smiled. "Ahhh… yes. Anyway, what can I do for you both?" I could tell he was hoping to get back to his golf.

"Well, in order to get a date with Bella Swan, I need to win this court case. It is sort of complicated, but I need to win. Could you please help Emmett and I prepare? The court hearing is only a week away."

"Yeah, sure." We walked out side, and only after the door was safely shut did his whisper, "Anything to repay you for that girl in my office!" Emmett grinned and winked on cue again and I sensed a joke coming on about golf balls, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, she'll have to get someone as a backer, you know, an assisting lawyer, for the case. Who do you think that will be?" I said.

Emmett appeared to have checked her previous cases. "Some guy called Jacob Black apparently sits in and second chairs for most of her court cases."

"Hmmmm…. I wonder if they're dating," I wondered. I then realised that I had said it out loud and Emmett and Jasper were both laughing at me.

"Edward, man, you think that this Jacob Black guy, even if he was going out with her, could compete with you? Are you _insane_?" They burst out in a second round of laughter and only stopped when I had glared at them for about a minute and a half. This Jacob Black could be very charming and good looking – maybe even more so than myself. I just wouldn't know until I had met him.

"Look, guys, we have that fire brigade picnic things tomorrow, and then we have Esme's fundraiser for the poor on Monday, you have a date with Rose on Wednesday and the court case is Thursday. So that only gives us three nights, including tonight, to put together our case. Are you ready to be focused and really help me?"

Emmett and Jasper seemingly considered and calculated for a long minute before saying almost simultaneously, "You must really like this girl, huh?"

"Yes! For crying out loud, I like the lawyer, and I want the lawyer, and could you two buffoons hurry up and help me get the lawyer already! Geez!" I slapped them both over the head playfully and headed for one of the conference rooms.

"Let's get to work."

However, before I could reach the conference, Jessica returned from her morning outing and jumped in my face. She had lots of shopping bags.

"Hi Mr Cullen!" She breathed excitedly. Apparently shopping gives this kind of rush to women.

I mimicked her breathy tone. "Hi Jessica! Hope you've bought lots of turtle neck skivvies!" With that I plunged past her into the conference room. I was surprised to find, however, the conference room, was already occupied by Jessica, who had run in front of me and blocked my way.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, is there something else that you wanted?"

She put on a nasty, backstabbing voice and said, "I don't like that Bella Swan girl. She was very rude to me when she rang to talk to you the other day."

"Oh, I very sorry to hear that," I said, putting on mock concern, "what did she do to you?"

She didn't notice my mocking. "When I told her you were in a meeting she said that it was urgent."

"Well, Jessica, if you were more focused on my appointments than your shirt buttons you may have noticed I _wasn't_ in a meeting and it _was_ urgent."

I pushed past her into the conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! (Please keep reviewing though.) :)

Sorry this one is kind of short, but the next chapter will be excellent. Please review me and tell me what you would like to happen, I'm running out of ideas.

We worked hard all through the three days that we had left to work on the case. And it was good; I knew asking Jasper and Emmett to help me was a good thing. When they aren't goofing around or checking out calculating secretaries, they can conceive some brilliant angles on cases.

As soon as we got into the conference room the first time, I saw that all the hot shots in the entire branch had situated themselves in the conference room. Emmett, Jasper and I, the king pins, walked in and told them all what we had to do.

"I have sent all of you the case briefing, so you should know the task at hand. So let's get to work." I made for my chair, but was surprised when one of our lawyers, Mike Newton, asked me a question.

"Sir, why is it that we need so many people working on this case, if you don't mind me asking?" I was about to reiterate to him that I did mind him asking, when Emmett interrupted me.

"Have you ever seen Romeo and Juliet, Mike?" He asked, while putting an arm around Mike's shoulder.

"Yes, Sir." Mike looked suddenly much smaller when placed in comparison with Emmett's huge frame.

I was about to answer when Emmett, again, interrupted me.

"Well, Mike, I hope you find your's soon too, because it would appear that Mr Cullen here has found his Juliet."

I nearly tackled him, but my venomous stare was enough. How to get back at Mike though? I had an idea.

"Anyway, let's get to work," I said finally, once Emmett had shied away from my furious gaze. I wondered if Jacob Black would be as easy to handle as my two brothers.

We worked well for the rest of the three days, and my case was finished by half way through our third day. I told the crew hat they could stay and have a drink with Emmett, Jasper and I, or they could go back to work. Most went back to work, except for about three lawyers – one of which was Mike Newton. We sat rather uneasily, talking about sport and girls, and I regretted inviting those lawyers back. But when we were finished, I put my plan against Mike Newton into action.

"Mike, my cousin needs some legal work done," (which she indeed did, and was later contacted by Mr Newton), "could I give her your number?"

On the surface, he tried to appear glad to do my cousin's legal work, but I knew he was unwilling to give me his number under the surface.

But I got his business card and went straight back to my office, where Jessica was packing up outside. I locked the door and quickly copied down the number, without a phone or a fax or anything. The mobile number he had scrawled in the corner.

When I was done, I called Jessica into my office, knowing what I was going to do was mean and deceiving to Jessica, and mean and deceiving to Mike. But what the hell; it was a match made in heaven, that much was obvious.

"Yes sir?" She was wearing a turtle neck sweater. I nice improvement, I thought.

"How would you look to catch some dinner, during the week some time?" _With Mike Newton_, I silently added.

It took her a minute to answer, and I think I saw her pinch herself.

"That would be nice, Sir!" She sounded a little too eager than was healthy.

"Here. You pick." I handed her the number and she rushed out, virtually clicking her heels and singing. Perhaps she thought it was the turtle neck sweater that did it.

Today was Wednesday, the 23rd. Tomorrow was Thursday. Court would be in session.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews. They make my day! Please keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry if the legal stuff in this is all wrong… I don't really know anything about law and stuff. **

I woke up on the Thursday and for the first time in my life, (well, at least for as long as I can remember), I felt nervous. I was shaky, and didn't eat anything for fear I'd ruin Emmett's suit with it later on. My stomach didn't need it, anyway; it was already full with butterflies I must have eaten during the night.

I got dressed in the suit I reserve especially for very attractive women and court. Today it was going to serve both of its purposes. I was glad that I'd given Jessica the week off, so that she wouldn't be able to talk about our 'date' to me in person. She would have to call me… or rather, Mike.

I had told Jasper and Emmett about my little mobile number prank and they thought it was mean. Apparently Jasper quite like Jessica, as a friend, and has decided to take her out to make up for my despicable act. What is it with Jasper and overly friendly and annoying women? Although, at least Alice has about double the IQ of Jessica. Take a HINT, girl!

When I got to the court house, the jury was sitting there, prim and proper and bored out of their brains. I sat down and nodded (perhaps it was more of a cheesy grin) to Ms Swan, who smirked back. Did she know something I didn't? Was it the butterflies that made my heart skip a beat when I saw her, the beautiful intellectual type, sitting two metres from me? I don't know, and I certainly didn't care. I just wanted her to go out with me, so the sooner opening statements began, the sooner I could try and lasso a date with her.

She looked incredibly confident, so cool and calm, whereas Emmett had notified me that I looked like James Bond with a serious hang over.

The judge came in, looking bad-tempered as always, and I got up to make my opening statement. I didn't even see Beryl; I was busy being distracted by the goddess next to her. I attempted to psyche myself out.

_Come on Edward, you can do this. If you like her, then get the willpower to try and ignore her! Then you can do your case, get a date, and perhaps even see her again! Wait…Who the hell is that guy?_

I looked up to see a tall, muscular man, probably as big as Emmett, with smooth dark hair tied in a ponytail walk through the back doors. He slid onto the bench next to Bella Swan and smiled at her. He smiled back, a little bit too willingly for my liking. I was distracted from the task at hand, and realised I had been staring at them for two whole minutes when the judge interrupted my goggling.

"Mr Cullen?"

"Oh, yes? Your Honour?"

"Any time now for opening statements would be nice. I'm getting old."

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Ms Swan was staring at me now, puzzled at what was wrong with me. I don't know why she would be surprised; I made enough of an impression at our last meeting.

I clear my throat and walked to the middle of the floor. This was it, now or never. I cleared Bella Swan from my mind and turned my thoughts to the case at hand.

"Sometimes, things like Beryl Smith's accident happen. People injure themselves. Today, we are not trying to convince you that Ms Smith here should receive no compensation. On the defence, we are going to convince you that the amount suggested by Ms Smith and her attorney is unnecessary, and should be decreased to the amount that my defence suggest.

"Firstly, Ms Smith is a writer. She has been for 45 years and, I believe, has no intent to alter her occupational status. Now, we have checked with a few sources," I flashed a dazzling smile and a girl in the front row of the jury, who only just managed to stop herself from smiling back, "that you do, in fact, write with your hand, not with your leg. Therefore, we believe that there should be no worker's compensation in this case."

"We were also notified that Ms Smith's health insurance company has paid all her hospital fees, so we believe that we should not have to compensate for those either."

"And finally, we should not have to compensate for any pain caused to Ms Smith, because there were paramedics on the scene in under two minutes. Thus, the only compensation we are offering here today is for general inconvenience."

"We will prove further in our case that the depth of the inconvenience of a broken leg to Ms Smith is shallow."

I walked back to my seat after elaborating a bit further, and Ms Swan looked alarmingly unperturbed.

"That was alright," Emmett said. I think he was distracted by Ms Swan, as I was. I was watching Jacob Black whisper something in her ear that she stifled a giggle at. Perhaps it was a joke about me. She got up; walked to the middle of the floor, as I had done, and began one of the best opening statements I had heard in a long time.

"Cullen Superstores," she said, not a hint of nervousness in her perfectly smooth voice, "have caused over 35 serious injuries in the past year. Thirty five. I ask you today, do you think that is a reasonable number? Do you think that thirty five people should have to suffer because Cullen superstores cannot maintain its safety regulations? Twenty eight of these thirty five have not received any compensation; the rest have received next to nothing. Basically, what it all comes down to, is that the orange juice my client broke her leg on and the owners of this company have some thing in common: They are both extremely slippery."

"Today, I ask you not to award compensation on the basis of the suffering my client has endured, but the suffering that others have endured. Make an example of my client, and let Cullen Superstores and other superstores like the Cullen's know that it is not OK to mistreat their customers."

She elaborated further, but nothing else sunk in. I couldn't believe how smart, clever, articulate and generally convincing she was. If I lost, and never saw her again, would I ever get over what might have been with this woman? I didn't know, but her skilfully argued case just made me want to win even more.

The case continued and we finished with similar closing statements. I was flabbergasted by her ability, and considered asking her to join my litigators at the company. The jury returned with their verdict, and before I knew it (I was busy watching Jacob Black as he smiled and laughed while he conversed with Bella) it was being read out.

"We award the plaintiff, in civil damages, the amount of $5 000." I smiled, and Ms Swan looked, for the first time, slightly crestfallen.

"We award the plaintiff," the bailiff continued, "In punitive damages, the amount of $50 000."

I nearly ruined Emmett's suit.

Jasper started coughing and didn't stop for about ten minutes. Emmett didn't speak for about twenty. Ms Swan got up and hugged Beryl Smith, who was still in a cast, and then Jacob Black, who hugged her back extremely tightly.

I walked, after regaining my addled senses, up to the plaintiff's bench and shook Bella's hand.

"Thank you… for a… challenging case, Ms Swan."

She smiled, and I stopped thinking about despair. But how could I lose that smile!

"Well, Mr Cullen, it was a challenge for me too."

"Ahh, Ms Swan… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, errr…going out" She cut me off.

"What about our little bet, Mr Cullen? It looks like I get to ignore your advances from here on."

The judge walked up to us then.

"Well done, Edward, congratulations. I knew you could win," he said jovially.

"Wh… What?" Bella said.

The judge didn't seem to notice that we were shocked at all.

"Why, Edward won. If the jury didn't agree with him, then they would have awarded your client a lot more!"

I grinned smugly at her. I couldn't help it.

"Well, Ms Swan, it would appear that you owe me one date!"

At that moment, Jacob Black, tall and muscular and tanned, walked over.

"Hey Bells! What's up?"

He looked from me to her and back to me again.

"Nothing, Jake. Well, I suppose that I should tell you; I had a bet going today that if Mr Cullen won this case, I would have to go out with him. And the judge just proclaimed to us that… Mr Cullen did win."

Jacob looked me up and down and pulled a subtle face of disgust, and then laughed.

"Come on, Bells. It's not that bad!" I nearly punched him. I have never been referred to as 'it' before.

She playfully pushed Jake away, and asked me what I would like to do for our date.

"Well… um… Bella," It felt so nice to use her first name, "There is a nice restaurant… around the corner… we could go now, if you like."

I was not going to let this girl get away.

"That sounds fine."

_Hi guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, but I was wondering if in your reviews you could tell me if I should do Bella's POV as well. Or Jacob's. Whatever. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to think about Edward Cullen. He was incredibly good looking and made good attempts at charming me… but I knew that he was a renowned ladies man. I was wary of him because I didn't want to get hurt. I would just be another notch on his belt, I was sure. He appeared to be a one night one girl type of guy, all about the chase.

I had fantasised about dating Edward Cullen; making him fall in love with me, on a desert island or something. For about fifteen seconds. Then I fell back to Earth. That could never happen… why would someone like Edward Cullen be interested in someone like me for more than a second? So to try and reduce the pain I could feel, I tried to stay as closed off and aloof as possible. I was not going to be just another notch on Edward Cullen's belt.

Besides, I had interests elsewhere.

Like Jacob Black.

Edward's POV

I couldn't thank the judge enough. He doesn't know how much of a relief it was to me – to know that although my charms had failed, I could still get what I wanted in the end. Little did I know that the fight was only just beginning.

While we walked to the restaurant, I talked. She talked. And I don't remember what we talked about, but I do remember that it was like we had known each other for years. I could talk to her so easily… it was like…

I can't describe it.

Usually the women I went out with would be boring, dumb or interested in superficial trash. Not with Bella – she was the very essence of articulation. Oh crap, I was falling for her.

Hard and fast.

We got to the restaurant. When I opened the door for her or tried to do anything chivalrous, she would shun my efforts by becoming cold and aloof. I didn't know why that was, and only started to notice it when she stopped talking so much. She began to offer less and less to the conversation, like she had caught herself and realised she was saying too much.

Bella's POV

Oh God, this was going to be harder than I had thought. Edward was so charming and nice, and it was so difficult to stop myself from falling for him when we were together. Every now and then I'd get caught up in the conversation and offer too much; and then stop myself and become as offhand as possible with him. I think he must have thought I was a schizophrenic or something. Every time that he opened a door for me, or pulled my chair out, they were all painful reminders that he didn't want my conversation or my personality. He wanted me for another story to share with his brothers.

I eventually got myself in the mind set not to offer anything. I think Edward could see through it; I think he knew that I wanted to say things but refused to only because it was him I was talking to.

EPOV

I couldn't understand it. Throughout the lunch she just became more and more rude and offhand, cool and monosyllabic. It drove me wild. Why was this woman different? Why did it matter to me so much that she didn't like me? 'Didn't like' didn't feel strong enough; she appeared to hate everything about me. But all through this torture, while she drove me insane with her ignoring-Edward act, I couldn't help thinking that she wanted to talk to me. She wanted not just that; I could feel it when she spoke to me or looked at me… she wanted me. Bad.

I thought at first it was my ego trying to repair the damage she was causing. Eventually, however, I knew that Bella Swan, deep down, wanted me as much as I wanted her. For a moment, I didn't worry about Jacob Black, because I thought I could feel hung strung frequencies in the air telling me she was withholding her feelings toward me. It repaired my bruised ego, just a little.

When we had finished our little luncheon, I asked to walk her to her car. She said alright, but very unwillingly. Our lunch had taken a long time, the service had been terrible, and it was almost dark now. It had been very humid all through the day, and I could feel an impending storm.

"Shoot," she muttered, rifling through her bag for her keys.

"What is it?"

"I left my keys on the table. I'll have to go back… don't worry, I'll be fine. Please go."

I wasn't going to leave that easy.

The sky had darkened significantly, and I sensed impending rain.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk with you."

"Fine!" she said, like a petulant teenager.

We went back and got her keys. We were walking across a park to her car, when it started to spatter.

"Ms Swan, I was wondering, would you mind… seeing me again."

She transformed, semi-unsuccessfully, her face into ice. I knew what she was going to say next would take some willpower.

"I'm sorry. I cannot…" I could see so clearly that she was lying, "I have to… go on a date… with my boyfriend… Tom."

"Ms Swan, I can so easily tell that you are lying. What is the real reason, may I ask, that you have been so offhand with me?" I pleaded.

"Edward Cullen!" She screamed. "Do you really need to ask?! I am TRYING to get through to you that I am not going to be messed around by some freakin' ladies man, OK? I'm NOT going to be another 10 digits on a line in your bloody black book!"

I was shocked. Never before had a woman screamed at me like that…

It was disturbing.

It was alarming.

But most of all…

It was incredibly sexy.

"Bella…" I reached for her hand and grabbed it firmly in mine. She had attempted to march off… stomp off, really… but I spun her back into me like a dancer would.

"Bella Swan, you are not, I repeat NOT, going to be another notch on my belt."

I then grabbed her chin and did the one think I knew would probably piss her off more than anything. I kissed her.

Our lips met and I was rougher than normal. I wanted to really give Bella Swan what was coming to her for ignoring me all day and judging me solely on my reputation.

But what surprised me even more than her outburst…

She kissed me back. She stopped struggling and passionately returned the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like hours; but what was probably just minutes. As soon as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and I grabbed her waist, the sky broke open and we were saturated within seconds.

The feeling of being pelted by rain and kissed by one of the most desirable women I've ever met would have to have been one of the best I've ever experienced.

BPOV

When he pulled me into his chest I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest. It was worse still when he pressed his lips to mine – I nearly hyperventilated. I still struggled, though. I didn't want to get hurt, no matter how much I wanted his mouth on mine, I didn't want to get hurt.

I gave up soon after, though. I couldn't fight him any longer. The rain pouring down on us made it even harder to pull away.

I thought I'd found this amazing, charismatic, smart and charming guy. A prince charming.

And who did he have to be?

The one and only…

Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks soooo much for the reviews! They really make me smile. I just want to say that I won't post again until I get ninety reviews. However, if and when I get 90 I will post REALLY soon after that. Also, suggestions in your reviews would be really nice. I'm running out of ideas!**

After a few minutes, the rain stopped and I released her, very unwillingly. She was still recovering and still had her eyes closed. She opened them and let out a contented sigh; she looked around and realized what had just happened. She stared at me for about twenty seconds and then did something I was, and at the same time wasn't, expecting.

She slapped me. Quite hard, it actually made a slapping sound and I think it left a red hand print.

"You'll be in touch." And with those four words, she just got into her car and drove off.

So I did the only thing I could do, being in a dumbstruck daze. I got in my car and drove back to the office. I walked like a zombie through the building, giving a dazed "Hi" to Jasper, Emmett and Jessica. And then I stumbled into my office, canceled all my appointments, and turned on my Powerbook.

BPOV

I can not believe what just happened. How dare Edward Cullen kiss me like that! OK, so maybe it was rude to ignore him, or at least attempt to ignore him, for the entire meal. That however does not give him the right to just grab me and… well…. You get the picture.

And anyway, how could I forget about Jacob? He was the one that I liked. He had great taste in everything from interior decorating to shoes, and he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was so big and strong, he always got my jokes, and he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Yet… there was something about Edward didn't have. Some quality that he didn't possess. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, and I tried to forget about Edward completely.

I planned to ask Jacob out to dinner with me, anyway, when I got back to Forks.

When I reached the office, which wasn't really an office but a tiny rented space, Jacob and Beryl were having a celebratory cup of coffee. I poured myself some and sat down with them. We chatted for about half an hour, and then Jacob drove Beryl home. I knew that when he got back would be my chance to ask him, so I nervously dried the coffee mugs and put them away and tried to read the paper.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Jacob returned noisily.

"Hey Bells! How was your date with Cullen?"

His voice was so nice and smooth, like honey.

"Just awful, don't even bring the memory back!" I omitted the details of the last five minutes.

"Awww, that's too bad." He sat down in the chair and started fiddling with a pen.

It was now or never… here was my chance. "Say, Jake, what would you say to catching a bite with me later, down at La Push?" I said, trying my very best to sound confident.

He thought for a moment, considering, and then said jovially, "That sounds good, Bells!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were walking along the beach, after having stuffed ourselves with lasagna at the local Italian. I'd taken my shoes off, and Jake had done the same. We came to quite a large tree and sat down on the roots, looking seaward.

"You know Bells, I've had quite a nice time tonight. You are very fun to spend time with."

We had spent most of the conversation cracking jokes, talking about some of the strange clients we'd had, telling funny stories etc. I had noticed we rarely talk about much serious stuff.

"It's nice to spend time with you too, Jake."

We spent some more time just looking out at the water. It was lovely on a clear night, a rare exception from the clouds and rain. The cliffs looked foreboding, but restful somehow; like they were asleep.

"Jake," I said nervously, "I would like to spend some more time with you."

He looked sad, but I didn't really notice. I leaned in to kiss him, and was moderately surprised when he ungratefully leaned away.

"What is it?" I cried, past being smooth.

"Bella, you don't understand, it has nothing to do with you. It's my fault."

I couldn't grasp it. He looked so sad; I knew he didn't have a girlfriend; I had been to his apartment. What was it?

Then, like a bolt from the blue, it hit me. The amazing fashion taste, the interior design, the beautifully cut suits, the cologne.

"Jake…" my voice lingered away from the inevitable, but he confirmed it.

"Bella… I'm…. I'm gay." He spat it out, like it was something to be ashamed of.

I was shocked for a minute, but then I felt bad for him. It must have been so awkward for him, knowing that I liked him but not wanting to tell me why he couldn't return my feelings. So I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his broad chest.

"Don't worry, Jakey! I don't mind. It's entirely your decision. I'm so sorry," I trailed off. I lifted my head from his chest and a startling revelation hit me for the second that night. I pinpointed the one quality that Edward possessed and Jacob didn't. Edward had an aura of this quality; you could become intoxicated off it by just standing next to him. He had the one thing that you rarely find in men, that is becoming more and more unusual. He had a little something called sex appeal.

EPOV

I surfed the internet, trying to figure out what to do for a date. Something that Bella Swan would considering thoughtful, elegant… brilliant… good looking…

I found no ideas from the internet. I slammed down the screen of my Powerbook and buried my head in my hands. I found the position quite comfortable, and stayed like that until I heard a knock on the door. It turned out to be Jessica. Oh boy, what a treat! I thought.

"Mr Cullen?" She sounded slightly alarmed at my position. I didn't lift my head.

"Yes?"

"Can I please leave two hours earlier today, at four?"

"Why?"

"Err…" she giggled, and I hoped it was something really embarrassing, like liposuction or something, "I have a date with… err… Mike."

I smiled secretly to myself. Although Jessica was an absolute nitwit, she did do a fairly good job as my secretary.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. Go have fun."

She shut the door and I was glad Mike Newton had diverted her attentions from me. Almost one minute after Jessica left, there was another knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled.

Alice bounced in happily and smiled.

"Hey Mr Cullen! How's stuff? Anyway, I'm taking Jasper golfing. I'm going to show him how to play golf! I figure giving his ego a ninja kick in the nuts will teach him not to treat women like crap."

"Um… I don't think Jasper is going to learn not to treat women like crap by playing golf against you, Alice. He's pretty good."

She smirked malevolently at me.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong, Mr Cullen, so so wrong." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was the 2005 junior world champion."

"Oh. OK, have fun." I had suspected Alice to be some kind of sportswoman, although I had pegged for tennis, not golf.

About a minute after she left, (bare with me) there was another knock at the door.

Rosalie stalked in, tall and blonde as ever, looking determined.

"Hi, Mr Cullen. Just thought to let you know that Emmett and I are going cliff diving."

This really shocked me.

"Are you serious? Emmett is scared of heights! How did you get him to – "

She cut me off.

"Don't worry, I told him we were going to WWE. I'm taking the limo, so he'll probably be too busy drinking to notice where we are going."

"Rose, are you sure that he will be safe with you? Have you done it before?"

"I was 2005 U.S.A. Cliff Diving National Junior Champion."

I waved my hand and she stalked out again. I resumed my position with my face embedded in my desk.

It was depressing to have a woman constantly rejecting me. It was ten times more depressing when everyone around you had partners, going out on adventurous dates…

When I couldn't think of one.

But right then…

Inspiration hit me.

So I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Sam. Can you ring for the jet? Yeah, about half an hour. OK, cool. See you." I slammed the phone down on the receiver and grabbed my car keys.


	11. AN Important

HI GUYS!

This is just a message, to thank all of you for your reviews, even the bad ones. I'm trying really hard to make this next chapter as good and long as possible, so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas for it. Also, because I'm trying to make this chapter really good, it will take a bit longer for me to do, so please bear with me for up to a week. I'm trying to correct some of the things that you guys don't like about the story, so could you please tell me what you want to happen? That would be sooooooo great.

Once again, thank you all for your reviews and please keep giving them! I'll try and post again at 105 or around about there.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

-mikenewtonisabadass


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooooooooooo much for all the reviews, constructive criticism and ideas. It really makes my day. Here is the long awaited next chapter, sorry it took so long! Help me with what happens next when you finish reading!**

**Oh, and the next chapter gets dedicated to who gets the song. (Italics)**

APOV

"Look Jasper, what the hell? You have to learn not to expect people to just fall at your feet. You have the moral capacity of an eight year old! I mean, why do you think all your previous secretaries hate your stupid ass? Because you slept with them and then transferred them! You're a cheating, lying, self righteous pig!"

I screamed this at him and continued to drive to the gold course. I'd give Jasper what was coming to him. We were listening to some shitty womanising rap, so I changed it.

_So what's it gonna take, silver shadow believer? Spark Rocker with your dirty eyes? It's a chance, gonna move, gonna fuck up your ego; silly boy, gonna make you cry. _

I heard Jasper gulp. He was regretting getting in the car. He didn't say anything in response; probably because we were almost at the course.

"Alice, do you really think that taking me to verse you in golf, my favourite sport, is going to make my ego shrink?" He attempted to puff up his chest and I just gave him a scathing look to say, 'you are a pathetic addition to the human race.'

We got to the golf course and got all our equipment. As you can expect, Jasper got cocky, so I got us an instructor. Jasper objected at first, and only shut up when I told him the instructor was for me. Luckily, the instructor was very good looking and I proceeded to fawn over him just to make Jasper see red. We got to the first tee and Jasper marched up and placed the ball down. The ball almost grinned at him. He got out a club and made a big show off pulling back a few times, before he hit it over to the edge of the green.

The instructor nodded for me to step up. I got out a different club and placed my pink ball on the tee. Jasper was nearly laughing out loud watching me, and I just scowled at him. He was about to get his come-uppance. I didn't bother with the aiming and pulling back crap; I just pulled back once and swung.

The ball sailed high, higher than Jasper's, and landed twenty centre metres away from the hole. Jasper didn't move, but I, after admiring my swing, turned to the instructor and pulled a baby face.

"Did I do OK?" I asked in my smallest, most adorable voice.

"Yes, yes you did. Now, I'm thinking that you are not the one who needs help here; your swing is perfect. I think our little buddy Jasper here is the one who needs the tuition."

Jasper looked ready to biff the guy, especially when referred to as 'little buddy'. After just five holes, all of which I nailed perfectly, he dragged me back to the car. This was not before giving the instructor a 5 cent tip.

"What the hell, Alice? You listen here: I'm sick of you trying to run my life! It must be beginner's luck," he screamed at me. His face was all red, his hairline was sweating, and his nostrils were flared. He looked so incredibly unattractive; I wondered what I had first seen in him.

"Now Jasper, baby, that's a bad attitude you have there." I got into the driver's seat. "With that poor attitude, I'm thinking I'm going to have to change my phone number, and YOU'RE going to have to get a CAB!" I slammed the door in his face, after spitting the last word out venomously. He just stood there, for as long as I could see. A nice vacation for his balls.

RPOV

We got to the top of the cliff. I was a very strong swimmer, and if Emmett got into trouble I could probably get him out of the water, with the help of the instructor I ad hired.

"Here we are!"

I had told him to wear the worst clothes he owned, which turned out to be a pretty nice polo shirt and some fancy designer shorts. Oh well, so be it.

We got to the edge of the cliff, and were looking down, Emmett looking like he was about to throw up, when the instructor got there.

"Hi Guys!" he said, in a Texan drawl. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yup!" I replied, like an eager little five year old waiting for a theme park ride.

"OK! What's your name, big fella?" he asked Emmett.

Emmet looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "Emmett."

"Well, I know that you are the ultra-experienced one here, so you can go first, if you like! Then we'll have Eminem here." Emmett barely noticed he just got called Eminem, he was too busy trying not to throw up.

"Awww, come on little Emmikins, it'll be fine! We'll go together!" Behind Emmett's back I motioned to the instructor to ask if that was OK, and he gave me a thumbs up.

We stood at the top of the cliff, and then I grabbed Emmett's hand. He appeared to get some newfound bravery and looked determined to get this over with. I counted 1, 2, 3, and then I got ready to jump. We both bent our knees, me surprised he hadn't backed out, and then sprung. At least, Emmett sprung. I kept my knees bent and stayed stationery and watched while Emmett fell, his scream ripping through the night air. It was twilight, I noticed.

"HOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

I giggled cruelly and watched as here struggled against the tide to the water. He was thrashing around – it was funny to see the cocky Emmett so incredibly helpless. He eventually made it to shore, and marched back to the top of the cliff at full speed.

"Hi, Emmett, how was your jump?" I giggled nervously. He started angrily stomping towards me. I backed up to the cliff edge.

"You are going to PAY for this Rose!" he snarled.

"Oh, no, trust me. You are going to be the one paying."

And then I fell into a backwards headfirst dive off the cliff. I sliced the water at the perfect angle, swam to shore and turned to discover Emmett had jumped after me. What a wimp; he couldn't even admit he liked it! I ran to the shops that ran along the shore and hailed a cab, after nicking some unsuspecting swimmer's towel. This was an emergency situation; I had to get away from Emmett.

"ROSALIE YOU GET IN THAT CAB AND WE ARE NO LONGER SEEING EACH OTHER!" he screamed.

"That was my intention, Emmett. You might be attractive, but it doesn't make up for the fact that you are an absolute arsehole. Drive!" I said, and that cab driver put the pedal to the floor. I looked out the back window and waved to Emmett's gaping look.

BPOV

My phone was buzzing in my bag, but I couldn't find it. Whose idea was it for me to buy a black bag? Of all the colours I could have chosen…. Ahh, found it. FINALLY! Hmmm unknown number.

"Bella Swan speaking?"

"Hello, Ms Swan. Are you ready for the ride of your life? I've cancelled all your appointments for the day, and now you need to meet me at the Forks air strip in twenty minutes," Edward said musically at the other end.

"Well it's nice to know you can run my life for me if I ever need someone."

I just heard silence and what I thought was a foot tapping at the other end. After thirty seconds I cracked.

"Oh, fine." And then I hung up ungratefully. I jumped in my truck and raced to the airport unknowingly, racing to see Edward's beautiful face and his ridiculous perfection.

When I got to the airstrip a medium sized white jet skimmed the runway and stopped about twenty metres from where I was standing. Edward jumped down onto the little fold out stairs and looked as perfect as ever. He looked like a Hugo Boss model – perfect suit, perfect hair, slight hint of stubble. I wondered if he had his stylist on board with him.

He ran up to me and tried to take me in his arms but I side stepped and headed for the plane. He laughed and yelled in mock surprise, "You only want me for my toys!" So I turned around and kissed him on the cheek and held his hand like a mother would an eight year old, and we walked up the plane steps. I tried to look as at home as possible, but it was difficult when I was this small town lawyer who could last afford a plane ride when I was fourteen. Now I appeared to be dating a loaded ladies man with his own private jet.

Edward was the man that hundreds of girls dream of. I didn't think that a guy like him could exist outside of a movie studio. As for his brothers, well, they were nitwits. No, actually, I take that back. They were smart, and you could tell, but they had no moral values. When people get around people like the Cullen brothers, they just hand everything to them. Money, compliments, praise. It all makes for a nice mansion for their egos to live in. But I have noticed that there is always room for improvement; no matter how much they inflate their self importance, you can always prick it with a pin and watch it deflate. Once you get to know these perfect people, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, you notice they are highly flawed. They are flawed in what they think about people, how they treat people, how they rush things through.

Edward could change, and I could tell because he already had in the time I'd known him. I had heard of Edward Cullen and done some background research on him and his brothers before I met them, and I found they were spoilt rotten by all who met them and had serious egotistical issues. A previous girlfriend had even set up a chat room in which you could bitch about them. I tried not to commit, and on the surface, I had given him nothing. I had never surrendered my feelings to him – on the surface. But the truth of it was that I had already committed far too much already.

But I think he was changing. I could tell. He had realised that his usually fake charm wasn't going to impress me, so he had become more considerate. He thought out what he said to me more; like if he accidentally said something to offend me, he would actually care. I knew that for him, this was unusual behaviour. Maybe I wanted to change him so much that my imagination was making it seem as if I had.

EPOV

Bella was the most beautiful, clever, sensitive and caring woman I have ever met in my life. When we spoke to each other, it was like we were the same person. But she was so interesting! Every little thing about her fascinated me.

During the plane ride, she had forgotten about how she hated me, and I realised she must have thought I was going to hurt her and if I didn't get anything out of her I would give up. Maybe she had sensed my adoration and was more giving this time because of it.

I loved everything about Bella, and I think she sensed that too. We talked about cases, our pasts. Eventually the conversation turned to our colleagues. I asked about Jacob Black, and she turned cold just at the mention of his name. She said he was good and quickly changed the subject. I sensed an underlying bitterness; there was something about Jacob Black that I didn't know.

For the first time I stopped considering women as legs in a skirt and thought of them as equals, perhaps even superiors. Only Bella could change me like this. Everything she said I took in and considered gospel.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?" she said, her tone becoming serious.

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" I asked, cracking open a bottle of French Champagne.

"Oooh… Bubbles!" she giggled. At least some of my old charming methods still worked.

As a joke we reclined our chairs next to each other; it looked like we were lying on a flat couch. I poured her some bubbles with great difficulty, and we proceeded to drink them, giggling into our flutes and cracking lame jokes.

"Edward, can you at least give me a hint?" her tone serious again.

Her face was so tantalisingly close to mine – I could her sweet breath tickling my chin. I got distracted for a minute, and then answered.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

She giggled and I laughed, and the alcohol must have reached her veins because she leaned ever so slightly down; our lips were almost touching. I closed the gap and we were kissing softy. I ran my hand through her hair and her hand grabbed my shoulder. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she denied entrance. We were interrupted then by someone clearing their throat above us. It was the flight attendant. Damn her.

"We have arrived, Mr Cullen."

**I have no idea where they are. That is up to you guys! Review and tell me where they should be!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! I am soooooo sorry this chapter took so long. I had serious writers block, and wanted to make this a good one. I apologise, and so I think this is the longest one yet. If you read it, please review. I've written a story for you, you can just give me a review in return. I think that's fair. But whatever, just read. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the people who got 'Le Disko' by Shiny Toy Guns: TemporaryMadness, SingSongsAlong08****, Alanna2036, and that's it. All I want is more reviews and more constructive criticism. This chapter has a lot of surprises; the next will probably be more about Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and Alice. Oh, and if you review and ask me a question I will definitely reply. WILL UPDATE AT OR ABOVE 150 REVIEWS. C'mon guys, you can get me that many!**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE STEPHANIE MEYER TO YOU? NO!!!! Although I would love to own that hunky Edward... Emmett might be nice… Jasper… Mike… no, no, I didn't just say Mike. Crap! I typed it! Now you can see what I said! Just looking for the backspace button…. Agghjhh! It doesn't work! Oh well…**

**BPOV**

Everything seemed unreal. Like I was in dream, like it had all come out of my imagination. I was on a private jet with the best looking guy this side of… anywhere….drinking Moet and Chandon, and talking with him like we were born in the same room. Nearly pinched myself, and I don't usually doubt reality.

I couldn't help kissing him. I considered it, and came to the conclusion that the saying, 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' had particular relevance. I decided I didn't care about the consequences of placing my feelings and heart in the shaky hands of Edward Cullen, because I would regret it if I didn't. And besides, I was altogether too safe a person. I cross at the lights. I boil tap water. I suppose it's being the Chief's daughter.

So I did it. I leaned closer, and he closed the gap. It was soft and tentative; almost cautious on Edward's part. That surprised me. I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a throat being cleared above us. Oh great, a flight assistant. I must look like such a ditz.

"We're here." My curiosity returned, and I asked, "Where exactly?"

She just smiled, caught Edward's eye flirtatiously and walked back to the cockpit. Well, that certainly cleared a lot up, didn't it Bella?

I realized I was leaning on Edward and turned back to him.

"Sorry."

He smiled, making me lose my train of thought.

"What for?"

I rolled off him. "Err… my… ah…"

He grabbed my hand and turned me around. I looked into his eyes and noticed how incredibly beautiful they were – a sparkling Emerald green. He placed a slim finger underneath my chin and looked at me. We stayed like that for about thirty seconds, just examining each other's faces. He was so beautiful. Like a work of art. I thought jokingly that perhaps he was a missing figure from Michelangelo's Pieta. How could someone be perfect in every way, like he was? The saying, 'No one's perfect,' came back. And then I realized he wasn't perfect. On the surface, yes. But underneath all his lovely imperfections lay there, waiting to show themselves.

"Don't be sorry," he said softly and lowered his lips to mine. His tongue once again grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. I tangled my fingers in his coppery hair and he twined his fingers in my own. I broke the kiss finally.

"OK."

He silently took my hand and guided me towards the steps. I wondered where the hell we were. I went down after him and tried hard not to trip over myself, an old habit from high school. It happens when I get nervous; Edward made me more self conscious, yet at ease. It was incredibly complicated. Naturally, I did trip, and stumbled down the steps. More like flew. I saw the ground coming slowly, and thought, 'great way to ruin the fantasy. Stitches.'

But he caught me firmly in his arms, and I thought, 'Maybe he'll always be there to catch me.' I dismissed the cheesy thought immediately and smiled at him as he lifted me firmly onto my two feet.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I curtsied. He bowed, and lifted an imaginary hat. I laughed and stood up to take a look around.

I realized where we were immediately, it was the postcard image. It was twilight; the sky was a purple-pink, the colour you get when you mix vinegar with cabbage juice in Science. Or something like that. (Science was never my strong point.)

The airstrip ruined the illusion, a strip of concrete in the middle of paradise. Edward could tell too, so he guided me along to the edge of the runway. We reached the edge and I gasped. It was so incredibly beautiful; I had never seen such an idyllic image before.

The palm trees framed the still water, and the water reflected the purple haze of sky flawlessly. I think might have smirked at my reaction, pleased that I'd lost my cool. I could tell we were in Hawaii, it was the only place this tropical that would have taken such a short plane trip. The twilight atmosphere made it more and more beautiful.

"Well… It's…" I started, at first wanting to say something understated, and then couldn't help myself. "It's beautiful, Edward."

He smiled, obviously pleased I was impressed. "I thought you'd like it here."

"So, what are we going to do?" I wanted to spend my time wisely in this beautiful place.

He grinned malevolently at me. "Oh, I had a few ideas…" He trailed off and pulled some things out of his pocket. They looked like fabric.

I realized what they were.

Swimming costumes.

**EPOV**

I was glad Bella had begun to trust me. When I pulled the swimming costumes out of my pocket, I thought she would frown in disgust and run back to the plane. But when she laughed I was very glad.

"Oh, Edward. Still such the play-boy."

She pinched my cheek Esme style and I blushed. Me! Edward Cullen! Blushing! How scandalous. I held her hand and we walked down the slope from the airstrip, through some tree and down to the water. We walked along and eventually reached my beach house. Again, I could tell that Bella had to stifle a gasp. I had to admit, it was beautiful. I had asked Esme to come down and decorate it for me, and Jasper insisted on coming too. He is _such_ a mummy's boy. They went absolutely nuts, but the final product was very smooth and stylish. It wasn't like this pad I brought all the girls I dated to. Bella was the only one outside of family who'd seen it.

I walked with her up to the door and we went in. It was a creamy yellow on the outside, and light cream on the interior. Esme had gone overboard with furnishing; there were crazy modern pieces; hanging chairs; sweeping couches; crazily accented dining tables; but the overall effect was good. She had done an excellent job. Jasper too, I guess, but I think he just picked colours and chatted with Esme the whole time.

She marveled at the whole thing, I think, but I was secretly scared she would think something was tacky or the whole thing was a silly charade. Or that I was just total dork.

I handed her a pair of swimmers and a sarong and showed her the bathroom.

"Unless you don't feel like swimming…" I trailed off.

She shook her head adamantly. "Always do what the host does! The golden rule."

With that she winked at me and shut the door in my face.

I went to the bedroom and changed, and then I went back to the front door after collecting some towels to wait for Bella. When she emerged from the bathroom, I nearly fainted. Never in my life had I seen anything so stunningly beautiful. The word 'perfect' didn't do Bella justice. She was the most lovely creature I'd ever set eyes on; she had curves in all the right places, that beautiful flowing chocolate hair, her long legs. All framed by the red bikini and sarong.

"Err… hi!" I managed, and she laughed. "Hi."

"Nice boardies!" she said, and I stared down at my shorts and laughed.

"Yup. Total chick magnets. You ready?" I said.

"Yup!"

I held out my hand and was very happy when she took it.

"So, where are we going?" she breathed.

"Well… I suppose you've had enough surprises for one day… we're going to the beach."

I checked her expression and wondered if she did or didn't like the beach.

"Oh, well I suppose I should have guessed that. I mean, I am in… a bikini."

She blushed self consciously. I stopped walking – we were at the bottom of the drive way in the fading sunlight. I put my hand on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Bella! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Do you believe me?"

She just nodded, so I reached down and press my lips softly to hers. I could feel the smile on her lips before I pulled away. I took her hand again and we continued walking to the beach. It was only a short trip, through some trees and down a short path before we were on the sand. I turned and smiled at her, dropping the towels.

"Wanna swim?"

"Yeah, you can swim. I'll probably just drown – I was the worst swimmer at school!" she laughed back.

"It's OK – I'll rescue you!" I struck a muscled Life Guard pose and was happy when she giggled.

I pulled my shirt off and she dropped her sarong (I tried not to stare) and we ran towards the surf. Or at least I ran, Bella jogged cautiously, with me smirking to myself. When we reached the water I thought she would hesitate, but she just jumped right in. She wasn't squeamish at all. I followed quickly, diving into the waves. They weren't very big, just low rolling ones. Bella and I dived underneath the waves, swimming next to each other, laughing and joking. At one point I picked her up in my arms and mockingly carried her off; we laughed so much that we didn't notice a big wave coming and were pushed over, which just made us more hysterical. We were chuckling like a couple of sick cats.

When we finally emerged from the surf it was almost nightfall, and the sky was a deep purple. I spread out the towels and we lay on them, just staring at the sky. The stars twinkled above us and when it began to get cold I asked her if she wanted to head back home.

"I'm kind of cold… but I don't think I want to go back just yet."

I got the message and placed an arm around her. She snuggled into my chest and sighed. It wasn't a bored sigh; I think she was contented, and dare I hope she be happy, too? I had to know. Was she interested? I mean, she may have kissed me, but I was beginning to wonder if perhaps _I_ would be a notch on_ her_ belt. It could happen. Bella Swan could be…a… gold digger? Man eater? I don't think that was the right term. But whatever, I had to ask.

"Bella… I was wondering…" I felt her head lift up to look at me.

"Yes?" came her sweet voice.

"Well… are you interested… in me… at all?" I felt like such a dag. Who asks that kind of question?

She stifled a giggle and asked, "Why, Edward, I don't know what you mean!" She lifted herself off my chest to look me in the eye.

"Well…" I stuttered and stumbled on blindly, "Do you like me?" I shot it out, waiting on tenterhooks for a while. She looked at me thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side, and smiled. Next thing I knew she had lowered her mouth to mine and was kissing me softly, slowly and teasingly. Then she lifted herself up again and replied, "Maybe a little."

I laughed. "That's enough for me!" I pulled a wistful face and took her hand, gathering up the towels. It was night time now, we were alone on the beach and the waves were the only thing that broke the silence. She picked up the sarong and tied it around her tiny waist. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, I have something important to ask you."

"Yes, daahhhhlingk?" I said, stressing the word with a grin. We started to walk back to the trail to the house.

"Now, now, it's very important. A serious matter." She took a business like tone that made me feel like I was back in seventh grade.

"Yes, Ms Swan?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Much better. Now, are you or are you not in an intimate relationship with…" Uh-oh, what now? "… Jessica Stanley?"

I paused and then burst into waves of raucous laughter.

"Who told you that one?"

She looked at me, very surprised. "She did! And she is much prettier than me, I can understand why…"

"I'm sorry, WHAT did you just say?"

She stopped, and then repeated herself. "She is much prettier than me so… What is so shocking?"

"You seriously think… Jessica Stanley," I spat out the name, "is more attractive than you? That's insane!"

"I don't believe you. Prove it!"

I thought for a second, and then pulled my BlackBerry out of my shorts. I camera called Emmett, and soon enough his face turned up on screen. He was angry and wet, and didn't look happy to see me.

"Yeah bro… what's up?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, who do you think is more attractive, Bella or Jessica?"

He snorted with laughter. "What, as in, Jessica your secretary?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, do you have any idea how hot Bella is? Jessica is a total plain Jane next to her. Are you insane? Why are you even asking me this?" He gulped when Bella stepped into the frame next to me.

"Oh, hey Bella. I know I just said you were hot… but I'm kind of… well, I'm not interested in you, or anything, you know?"

Bella just smiled. "I know, it's OK. Bye!"

"Bye."

Next I dialed Jasper.

"Hey Jazz! Wassup?"

"Alice's freakin temper, that's what's up!"

I felt uneasy, and Bella looked it. "OK…Anyway… Jazz, who's better looking out of Jessica and Bella?"

Once again, the guy on my phone snorted with laughter. "Are you kidding? Bella's like a supermodel and Jessica's like… her grandma. Why are you even ASKING ME this? Have you got brain damage or something? A blind man could answer your question!"

"OK, thanks Jazz. Bye!"

I pressed hang up and turned back to Bella. "Satisfied?"

"For now… I guess. I think your brothers might have exaggerated…"

I groaned and put my hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards the house.

"Let's forget about it. No, I'm not going out with Jessica, and yes, I do think you are incredibly beautiful. Now, are you done fishing for compliments?"

She put on a look of serious contemplation and then smoothly replied, "Yes, I think that will do. Oh, but you can kiss my feet first."

She giggled, but stopped giggling when I knelt down and looked up. "No, Edward! I didn't mean it!" she pleaded, but I lifted her sarong and kissed both her feet. Then I looked up again.

"Oh, fair lady Bella, may I rise from the honour of kissing your fair feet?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sir Edward, you may rise."

I got up and took her hand again. "Is that enough, my fair damsel?" This time, I knew it wasn't my imagination when I heard her catch her breath. I leaned closer, feeling her lovely breath on my chin. She closed her eyes and leaned up, closing the gap. I felt her gorgeous soft lips on mine, loving how they tasted. It was soft at first, but then we both became more fervent. She knotted her fingers in my hair; I placed my hands on hip and the small of her back. We virtually melted into each other. She made the first move by tentatively lifting my shirt – I took the hint and yanked it off eagerly, perhaps too eagerly.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked, dreading her answer.

"I… I think so. Please don't… mess me around, Edward… I won't be able to take it…" I put a finger to her lips. And held it there.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I lowered the finger from her lips and let it trace the line of her chin to her neck to her collar bone.

She thought for only a second and answered, "Yes. I think I trust you. Do you trust me?"

I immediately replied, "Yes, my sweet Bella. Of course I do. If you trust me, then believe me when I say that I would never hurt you. Ever. Now are you sure? Are you going to hurt me?"

She responded without saying anything. She kissed me again, with just as much passion as before. That was my answer. I unlocked the front door and we stumbled in, all over each other. I managed to guide her to the bed, and we fell, not breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair, I undid the top of her bikini at the back. She ran her hand down my chest and reached my shorts, unzipping them. I threw the sarong away, to the corner of the room and almost ripped off the bikini bottoms. I stopped only to see her fully – she was the most beautiful and sublime thing I had ever laid eyes on. She pulled my shorts down and did the same to me, examining me. I laughed, and she blushed. Never before had such a moment held such promise.

**Hehehehe weren't expecting that were you? If you guys request it I might write a separate lemon (different story) for you sick people. Please review. It makes me happy.**

**All I want for Christmas is my two reviews! (Lame) ******

**LOL about the Moet and Chandon – my sister has this thing, instead of saying 'I'm fine for the moment,' she'll say, "I'm fine for the Moet and Chandon". LOL! She's crazy. Oh, and can you guys tell me for the next chapter's dedication, where is this movie quote from?**

"**You ate a whole wheel of cheese? I'm not even angry, I'm impressed!"**

**(To his dog) LOVE THIS FREAKIN' MOVIE!!!**

**See you!**


End file.
